


Borrowing Space

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for the twistedshorts LJ communities August Fic-a-thon..House has a way to help Cordelia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Borrowing Space 1  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or House- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and House doesn't belong to me either.  
Genre: Romance- House/Cordelia  
Fandoms: Buffy/House  
Word Count: 361  
Timeline: After the end of Angel; during/right after "House Divided" or "Under My Skin" for House  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #4  
Summary: House has someone else haunting him  
  
Doctor Gregory House groaned and had begun to roll out of bed when he noticed his subconscious sitting in the chair by his bed again. But instead of the usual visage of Wilson's dead girlfriend Amber, he saw an unfamiliar brunette sitting there, legs crossed.  
  
"Thanks. I always liked my legs best," she commented off of his unspoken thought.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here? Has Wilson put something in my script besides Vicodin, because I know we already ruled out schizophrenia as a cause for why I seem to have a visual representation of my psyche following me around," he said sarcastically as he headed to the shower.  
  
"No, not really. I just know you've had the visualization, so to speak, so I asked Amber if I could borrow her post for a bit to get a message across. I'm Cordelia Chase, by the way," she explained blithely, following him into the bathroom and propping a hip up against the sink.  
  
"Wait a second- I really was talking to Amber then?" House queried, sticking his head around the shower curtain to glare at Cordelia.  
  
"Yep. Not your garden variety haunting, but the Powers didn't think you'd take a normal ghost seriously enough," she countered with a smirk.  
  
House groaned as he got out and started to dry off. Amber he could handle for one thing because she hadn't had the kind of vibrancy and curves as this self-proclaimed specter. Putting that out of his mind before she could pick up on it, he looked over at her lounging on his bed and looking damn fetching at it.  
  
"So why are you here?" he asked, dry swallowing a Vicodin as he dressed.  
  
"Because I need to make sure my brother gets my message. Wolfram and Hart let Angel think I died, but Mister Neurology Doc can probably help get me out of my coma if we worked hard enough."  
  
House stopped in the middle of tying his tie and caught her eye in the reflection of the mirror. "And who's your brother?"  
  
"Doctor Chase- the Aussie guy days away from marrying the cute peroxide blonde," she informed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Borrowing Space 2  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or House- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and House doesn't belong to me either.   
Genre: Romance- House/Cordelia  
Fandoms: Buffy/House  
Word Count: 444  
Timeline: After the end of Angel; during/right after "House Divided" or "Under My Skin" for House  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #5  
Summary: House has someone who needs his help  
  
House looked across the table at Cordelia, who was currently perusing the menu at the restaurant.  Hamlet's comment about "more to heaven and Earth, Horatio" seemed rather apt in light of the events of the past few weeks.  At Cordelia's insistence, though he felt rather foolish doing so, he'd asked Doctor Chase if he had any siblings and whether he knew where they were.  This started the ball rolling, since Chase hadn't heard from his half sister since she'd left Sunnydale, though as they found out more about the mysterious Wolfram and Hart, he caught Chase muttering about "Hellmouth and Cordelia being a magnet for chaos" or something odd like that.  The end result of quite a few phone calls between hospitals in LA and the teaching hospital, with Cuddy even yelling on speaker phone to a couple of upstart administrators, was now seated across the table from him, hale and whole.  He'd met Cordelia's friends Angel and Spike, though he wasn't sure whether the peroxide blonde had been kidding when he said Cordelia tasted nummy, though they had been effusive in their thanks for bringing her back.  And speaking of being back, Amber was back to being his own personal Jiminey Cricket, though she'd kindly bowed out of tonight.  
  
"So how did you know you weren't truly dead?" he asked as a waiter brought them both their scotch and sodas.  
  
Cordelia took a sip of her drink before replying. "Because I could still jump around on the astral and celestial planes.  Plus, I never saw Wes until way after he'd died.  Apparently he'd tried to find my spirit where he was without luck, obviously."  
  
"So you decided to find a way to get a message to your brother, and this Wesley thought of me?"  
  
"Basically and thank you for finding me," she said, leaning forward, the candles on the table highlighting her curves as she laid her hand on his.  
  
Greg shifted in his seat, pulling out his Vicodin as his leg gave a twinge.  He wanted to definitely NOT be in pain if this evening went anywhere near what he'd like to have happen.  He had thought up quite a few possibilities involving himself, Cordelia, and various edible aids.  He was broken from his musings when she chuckled.  
  
"You really don't want to be here, do you?" she asked.  
  
"No, absolutely not.  I'm enjoying your-"  
  
Cordelia laughed again. "Oh, I know that.  I was meaning you don't want to be here," she clarified, indicating their surroundings.  
  
House grinned as he put down more than enough money to pay for their two drinks, grabbed her hand, and walked out into the night together.


End file.
